An Angel and a Demon
by AquaStormXIV
Summary: Terra manages to save Ven and Aqua from Xehanort and Vanitas, but he still cannot conquer his inner demons. To help him, Aqua shows Terra the light that will guide him through the darkness. Beware of spoilers. Terra x Aqua


**An Angel and a Demon**

**Summary: Terra manages to save Ven and Aqua from Xehanort and Vanitas, but he still cannot conquer his inner demons. To help him, Aqua shows Terra the light that will guide him through the darkness. Beware of spoilers. Terra x Aqua**

**NOTE: This is during the Keyblade battle with Xehanort and Vanitas. It's a different version about Terra saving Aqua and Ven in the Keyblade Graveyard. So, alternate ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Here goes:**

**

* * *

**

Aqua held Ven close in her lap. He'd been frozen solid by an attack from the old Keyblade Master, Xehanort. She'd lost track of Terra a while ago, but she knew he'd probably gone up to fight Xehanort and his brat of an apprentice, Vanitas.

"Ven, it'll be alright," Aqua said.

"Aqua, you have to help Terra!" Ven exclaimed. He'd finally become able to move his mouth again. It and his eyes were the only things unfrozen, and his lungs it seemed, since he was breathing. "Just leave me be!"

"Sounds like the kid's got an idea," said a voice. Aqua turned her head and saw a man with dark hair, an eye patch, and a long scar on his cheek. The eye uncovered by an eye patch was a creepy yellow shade, the same shade as Master Xehanort's eyes.

"Who are you?" Aqua demanded. The man just sneered.

"The name's Braig," he said. "And if I were you, I'd go and help Terra up there. He might be needing you. After all, his darkness might take over if he doesn't have some help."

"SHUT UP!" Ven screamed angrily.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Braig taunted. "So, some little kid is a Keyblade wielder?" He noticed Ven's extreme death glare at that minute. "Nice glare, kid."

"The bonds of our hearts are more than enough to take down creeps like you!" Aqua proclaimed. "That's something you could never understand!" She gently placed Ven on the ground and stood up.

Summoning her Keyblade, Aqua screamed, "Terra will not give into darkness!" She charged at Braig and began to battle him.

"Aqua!" Ven shouted. It was no use, the fight had started. He just groaned and kept trying to force himself to thaw out.

* * *

Terra was confronting Master Xehanort and Vanitas on the high cliff above. He'd removed his armor and was ready to face Xehanort, to defeat him and save Ven and Aqua like he'd promised himself.

"Xehanort…" he snarled.

"You have come very far since our first meeting, Terra," Master Xehanort said. The old man's yellow eyes were focused entirely on him. Vanitas simply stood in the background, not making a movement or a sound.

"Now it seems that you've finally left the light and are just about ready to give into your darkness," Xehanort continued. "It's time for you to realize the truth, Terra!"

Terra snarled and lifted his arm. "I have a friend who needs me," he said. Xehanort simply smirked. "Tell me now, Xehanort, what did you do to his heart?!" He was referring to the terrible things Xehanort had done to Ven in his past. Ven was apparently so horrified by it that he'd asked Terra and Aqua to destroy him.

"All I did was take away his darkness," Xehanort explained, sparing Vanitas a glance. "However, neither Vanitas nor Ventus can handle being separate much longer."

"Enough of this!" Terra bellowed.

Terra proceeded to battle Xehanort and Vanitas, all the while trying to avoid the massive Keyblade cyclone they'd conjured up. Both of them had incredible dark power, but Terra would not use his. He'd been struggling with his darkness since it was revealed that he had it. But Terra managed to stay alive in the battle.

Eventually, Xehanort seemed to have decided that Vanitas could stop toying with Terra as he blocked an oncoming strike Terra had coming at him.

"Vanitas, take care of your business with Ven," Xehanort commanded. "And while you're at it, eliminate Aqua if she gets in your way!" Vanitas nodded, ran over to the cliff's edge and jumped off.

"NO!" Terra screamed. He charged after Vanitas, but Xehanort warped and got in his way. Terra sprang back and gripped his Keyblade tighter.

"You cannot save Aqua or Ventus," he said. "They are both doomed as of now."

"No, they aren't!" Terra argued. He pushed the old man out of his way, summoned his Keyblade Rider, and jumped on. He jetted off down the cliff to prevent Vanitas from laying a finger on Ven or Aqua.

* * *

Aqua finally managed to subdue Braig. It had been hard since he could warp around and shoot bullets at lightning speed. But he was no match for Aqua, the girl was a Keyblade Master after all.

"Wow! You're not bad!" Braig said as Aqua knocked him back one final time. "I can see why you're the one who was made a Keyblade Master and not that second-rate hack, Terra." Aqua snarled and charged at him again.

"Well, I guess my work here is done," Braig said. Then, he turned on his heel and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Aqua yelled. But it was hopeless, Braig had disappeared behind a cliff and wasn't likely to come back. She returned her attention to Ven and went over to check on him.

"Aqua, look out!" Ven yelled. She was surprised, but looked up to see Vanitas jumping down with his Keyblade in hand. Just before he could strike her, Aqua jumped away.

"Shoot," Vanitas muttered.

"Get lost!" Aqua shouted.

"Orders are orders," Vanitas said as he stood tall. "And my orders are to eliminate you if you get in my way. Prepare yourself, Aqua."

"STOP!" a voice yelled. Aqua, Ven, and Vanitas looked up to see Terra on his Keyblade Rider. He was coming towards them and charging right at Vanitas.

"Terra!" Aqua cried.

"Watch out!" Ven shouted.

Vanitas was charging up an attack with his Keyblade, aimed directly at Terra. Aqua noticed and jumped at him.

"NO!" she screamed. Vanitas then directed his blast at her instead. It hit her shoulder and blasted off a chunk of the armor on her left arm, cutting her cheek in the process.

"AQUA!" was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

* * *

_'Terra will not fall into darkness,'_ Aqua muttered in her mind. She'd vowed this once learning about Terra's potential darkness from Master Eraqus. But now he was gone, unable to make Terra a Keyblade Master, his dream couldn't come true because of it. _'Terra… Ven…'_

_"Aqua!"_ a voice yelled. It reverberated in her head, so she couldn't tell who it was.

_"Aqua, please wake up!"_ She knew the voice this time, Terra. The first voice hadn't been as deep, so it must have been Ven.

Finally, Aqua opened her eyes. She saw Terra above her and Ven to the side, unfrozen now, but in a giant coat and slightly shivering. Both of them had removed their armor.

"Guys…" she tried to sit up, but Terra forced her down.

"You need to keep resting," he said. "Vanitas really got you with that attack."

"How bad is it?" Aqua asked.

"Well, Terra and Yen Sid managed to heal you," Ven said. "But there's some nasty scars on your side and shoulder." He hesitated, then added, "Try moving your arm."

Aqua did so, and she felt she could move it just fine. It just hurt really bad when she tried to flex it or bend her elbow. Then again, those were the spots where her arm was bandaged. They felt stiff.

"Ouch. I'll be okay once it heals up," she said with a small smile. "What about you two? Ven, how are you unfrozen?"

"Force of will," Ven explained. "I got so angry when Vanitas attacked you and I just forced myself to thaw out." He scratched his head and shivered again. "But I'm still pretty cold. Anyway, we knocked Vanitas unconscious, grabbed you, and came back here."

"Where is here?" Aqua asked.

"Yen Sid's tower," Terra explained. "He gave us some spare rooms to use. His student Mickey showed up to help too. He finally managed to get me to stop hammering on Vanitas and save you."

"Thank you," Aqua said. She raised her hand and saw that all her armor was gone too. She lifted her uninjured hand to his face, but Terra put it down.

"You need to rest, Aqua," he said before getting up. "Come on, Ven." He went to the door, but Ven took a minute before leaving.

"Glad to know you're okay, Aqua," he said. Then, he turned and left. Aqua decided to take Terra's advice and go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Terra was mentally beating himself up.

"Terra, are you okay?" Ven asked.

"No. I'm not," Terra replied. "I was so close… to giving into the darkness."

"But you didn't."

"You don't really get it, Ven. This darkness… it's what prevented me from becoming a Keyblade Master. With it, I'll never be able to realize my dream."

"Terra…"

"Just go," Terra ordered. "I need to be alone." He walked off.

"Fine," Ven muttered. "But don't leave the world. Yen Sid said it won't be safe for a while because of what Xehanort and Vanitas were up to."

"I heard him warn us earlier. And I don't plan on going anywhere. Not until I know Aqua is feeling better." He went outside to try and get in some training.

* * *

Terra actually ended up just sitting down on the steps to think. He was absolutely furious with himself for allowing harm to come to Ven and Aqua in the way it had. Xehanort had frozen Ven solid, which might've stopped his heart if he'd stayed frozen any longer. Aqua had almost been killed by Vanitas when he shot her with that blast.

"I hate myself," Terra muttered. "I hate myself for putting my friends in danger like that." He pulled out the lucky charm Aqua had made for him. An orange star on a skinny thread. She'd given it to him the night prior to their Master Qualification Exam, which ended horribly for him. And with Eraqus now gone, what chance was there of him ever becoming a Keyblade Master?

Xehanort had entitled him a Keyblade Master just after battling Braig, but was he allowed to do that? Xehanort was not his Master. And Eraqus had even told him that he thought of Terra like his own son. It was such a disgrace.

During that Master Qualification Exam, Aqua was the one who'd become a Keyblade Master. He couldn't because of his darkness. And now he could never be a Master because his darkness had nearly lost control in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Aqua… Terra thought about what she would think if she spoke to him later. She would be upset that he'd actually allowed his darkness to seep so far into him. That he let Xehanort get to him. It was just straight up horrible.

"I can never tell her now…" he whispered. Secretly, Terra had harbored feelings for Aqua for quite a while. During their last few months of training with Eraqus, he'd really come to appreciate how talented she was with her Keyblade. But aside from that, Terra also couldn't help thinking about how her physical beauty was only enhanced by the kind light in her heart.

A light that outshined his since it was now drenched in darkness.

And Ven's heart was only full of light after Xehanort's 'experiment' on him. Ven had once been the old man's apprentice, creating Vanitas from the darkness locked in Ven's heart. Xehanort then proceeded to bring Ven to Master Eraqus to become his apprentice instead.

"Where do I go from here?" he asked.

* * *

When Aqua woke up, she felt refreshed and relaxed. She was free to go around the tower, but she would have to hold off fighting until her arm fully healed. Yen Sid had done a good deal with Cure magic, but dark magic had infected her shoulder and elbow, which would leave permanent scars once the bandages were removed. However, Yen Sid had decided that the damage wasn't too severe and Aqua could resume training in a week's time.

Ven was still wrapping himself in blankets. Apparently, Xehanort's ice magic took a while to completely wear off. When Terra saw Ven and Aqua next, they were sitting by a warm fireplace, Ven was trying to absorb as much heat as he could from the flames. Aqua just leaned against a nearby wall reading a book.

"Is he ever going to stop shivering?" Terra whispered just as Ven sneezed.

"I think he will," Aqua said. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But I don't know _when_ he will."

"I heard that," Ven said. "ACHOO!"

Terra and Aqua burst out laughing as three new people entered the room. Well, _people_ wasn't the right word. One of them was a mouse, Mickey. Another was a duck dressed like a wizard, Donald, and a dog man dressed like a knight, Goofy. They were all friends. But Terra had never met any of them before. He'd simply seen Mickey leave Yen Sid's tower a few days ago to travel the worlds. Aqua and Ven had met all three of them over the course of their journey.

"So, you're Terra?" Mickey asked as he approached. "Nice to meet ya." He held up his hand and Terra shook.

"You too, Mickey," Terra replied.

It turned out that Mickey was the King of his home world, Disney Castle. Donald was the Court Magician and Goofy was Captain of the Royal Knights. Ven was fascinated to hear about their own adventures and that Mickey had chosen to use the Keyblade to defend the worlds. Master Yen Sid was his teacher.

Everyone spent their time chatting, laughing, and practicing magic. Aqua did simple things with Donald and Mickey's help to move her arm due to her injuries. Ven kept questioning Goofy about how he could possibly fight with a shield. A sword, or the Keyblade, or even magic were better weapons than a shield. All the while, Ven sneezed maybe fifteen more times every five minutes.

Despite the cheery mood in the room, Terra stayed quiet and didn't generally join in the conversation unless someone spoke to him directly. He went to bed early to think.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aqua asked as Terra got up. Her eyes were wide with worry. Terra couldn't help mentally asking himself, _'Why do I always like it when her eyes focus on me?'_

It was true. He loved when Aqua's watery blue eyes stared at him, whether in amazement or worry. They were very beautiful, and they matched her hair perfectly. But when she was worried, he always felt sadness along with his pleasure.

"I'll be fine," Terra said. "I just need some time to think. He left without another word.

* * *

Later on, Terra lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking about the things he'd heard from Xehanort. What he'd been taught by Master Eraqus. And about Ven and Aqua nearly dying in that battle in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"It's all my fault," he thought. "Master Eraqus was murdered by Xehanort with my help. Ven was frozen solid for trying to help me. Aqua almost lost her arm because of me." He rolled over. "I keep hurting the people I care about most."

After a while of silence, he decided what to do. "I have to end their suffering," he said. "By disappearing forever."

* * *

Terra had left quite a while ago and Aqua was still worried about him. He'd seemed unsettled since she first woke up in Yen Sid's tower. Or rather, he'd been unsettled when they met in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Ven continued his violent sneezing as Aqua crept out of the room. Mickey, Goofy, and Donald were all doing various things. Goofy was trying to converse with Ven, with difficulty due to Ven's sneeze attacks. Mickey and Donald had gone outside to practice magic. Yen Sid was nowhere to be seen.

Aqua went up to Terra's room and listened at the door. There was no sound, so Terra might've been asleep. But she doubted it. Aqua knew for a fact that Terra snored.

He was probably just being quiet or had left the room. Just to be sure, she knocked.

"Terra?" she asked. "Are you there?"

"Come in, Aqua," Terra replied.

When Aqua stepped inside, she closed the door before turning to face Terra, who was standing in the middle of the room with his Keyblade drawn.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Just checking on you," Aqua replied. "Do you want to come out for some food?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Terra said. His gaze kept flickering between Aqua's injured shoulder and elbow. "How is your arm doing?"

"Okay. Terra, why do you have your Keyblade out?"

Instead of answering, Terra walked right up to Aqua and said, "Take it." He handed her the Keyblade, grip first, and Aqua took it in her uninjured hand.

"Terra, what are you…?"

"Destroy me," he said. Aqua's eyes widened as Terra directed the Keyblade's tip right at his chest, right over his heart.

Aqua was stunned and silent. She just stared into Terra's eyes, which were fixed on hers. His eyes seemed to have darkened over the last few days. His hard gaze resembled dark blue stones. The Keyblade was pressing against his chest, but Aqua would not let it pierce him.

"Why do you want me to destroy you?" she asked.

"Because I would rather not have someone else do it," Terra said.

"That's not an answer."

"Fine. It's because I don't want to cause you or Ven anymore pain."

"Terra…"

"Master Xehanort almost got me to give into my darkness. He froze Ven solid. Vanitas almost killed you. I weakened our Master enough for Xehanort to murder him! Aqua, please. Destroy me and all this suffering can stop." He saw the tears forming in Aqua's eyes. "Xehanort wants something from me. I don't know what it is, but he's apparently going to stop at nothing to get it. Destroy me and he won't get it. You can probably put off his plans for a little while."

"Terra… I can't…" Aqua stuttered.

Terra leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Yes, you can, Master Aqua." Aqua's eyes widened at the fact that Terra had called her 'Master'. After Terra failed to pass their Master Qualification Exam, he'd gone into depression. Aqua had felt terrible about the whole thing. Becoming a Master without him seemed unfair, considering what had happened.

Aqua had felt so guilty about it and she worried about ever confessing to Terra about her true feelings for him. For quite some time now, Aqua had harbored deep feelings for the strong Keyblade wielder. She wouldn't tell him before out of nervousness, and that was continuing on now. But she wouldn't kill him because then it would just break her heart to have killed the one she loved.

"Don't call me 'Master'," Aqua said firmly.

"Then, just kill me."

"I won't do it, Terra." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"Because… because…" She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him.

Suddenly, Terra dropped the side of his Keyblade that he was holding and pulled Aqua into a tender embrace. Aqua dropped the Keyblade and, hesitantly, wrapped her arms around him. She noticed his face was still right next to her ear.

"I want you to do it because if anyone were to do it," he paused, "I'd rather have the one I love do it over anyone else."

Aqua pulled away from Terra and her eyes widened. He'd settled one hand against her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. Their faces were only mere inches apart. Aqua closed the distance and brought her lips to Terra's in a loving kiss, utterly surprising him. But he didn't back away.

They both felt their blood boil upon contact with the other's lips. Aqua wrapped her arms around Terra's neck and he held her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Terra's hand that was on Aqua's cheek moved to the back of her head and started stroking the tips of her short blue hair. He skimmed the edge of Aqua's lips with his tongue. She mimicked him as soon as his tongue retreated into his mouth.

Terra was the one to break the kiss for air. "So that's why," he whispered. "Why you won't do it."

"Yes," Aqua said as she leaned into his chest. "I can't do it… because I love you."

"Aqua…"

"Terra, I don't care if your darkness takes over you. I love the person I know you really are. The man I've grown up with as Master Eraqus trained us."

"I'm too dangerous now," Terra said. Aqua wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but something surged through Terra. It must be his darkness. But it just made her want to hold him closer.

Aqua pulled away, while grabbing a hold of Terra's hand. She dragged him toward the bed and pulled Terra on top of her. He was utterly stunned, but he didn't stay like that. Aqua leaned forward and captured his lips again. This time, she made it much more passionate.

Aqua played with the hair framing Terra's face as he pulled her body closer to him, deepening the kiss. He felt his body explode with heat because of how Aqua was now holding him. He settled against her just as he broke the kiss.

But Aqua hadn't wanted him to stop.

"How could you still want me?" Terra asked. "I've gone so deep into the darkness that my heart will probably be stained in it forever."

"Why do you think I don't want you?" Aqua asked. "You're wonderful and I've loved you for a long time." She ran her hand across his body, feeling its hard, muscled firmness. Terra stroked Aqua's face. Her eyes lit up and she leaned into Terra's body. As she did, Terra felt Aqua's light shining inside her. He didn't understand why, but he wanted her and her light.

"You don't understand, Aqua," he said. He caressed her face. "You're full of light. I'm drenched in darkness. You love a demon. An angel like you shouldn't choose someone like me."

"I'm not an angel."

"Yes, you are. A beautiful angel full of light. And I'm a wretched demon who let his darkness grow out of control because I wanted to control my darkness or completely rid myself of it." He sighed. "Xehanort was right."

"About what?"

"Darkness can't be destroyed. All it does is grow and grow. I'll never be able to rid myself of it. You should hate me."

"I don't."

"I'm not safe for you."

"I don't care."

"Aqua…"

"Terra, stop protesting," Aqua said as she pecked his lips again. "And take the love I'm giving to you. I'm giving you my heart and endless love."

"You really want a demon?" he inquired.

"Not a demon," Aqua whispered as she buried her face in his neck. "You're a hero." She moved her body on top of his as she spoke. "I've always believed you were worthy of being called a hero."

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard from the Olympus Coliseum residents that you're considered a hero. But I always thought you would become one while we were training."

"Well, then," Terra said, "I hope I'm enough of a hero for you." He pulled Aqua's face up to his and kissed her again. He rubbed his hands across Aqua's smooth cheeks and she flushed. Her hands wrapped under Terra's arms and started inching up his back. Terra poked Aqua's lips with his tongue and she traced his lips around his tongue.

That's when Terra changed things around. He shifted his position with Aqua's so that he was now on top of her. He broke the kiss and stared down at the beautiful angel lying down on the bed. Her watery blue eyes gazed back at him, twinkling with life. How he'd wanted her for so long. Longed for her love…

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?" Aqua was puzzled.

"What would you think of me if I asked if I could keep you all to myself forever?" Terra whispered. "It sounds like a sin… doesn't it?"

"No." Even if it did, Aqua didn't care. She wanted him too. "Please," she said seductively, "take me and all the love I have in my heart. It beats only for you."

"Then, I'm all yours," Terra said. Aqua saw that his eyes seemed to darken a little as he smirked. But he just lowered himself and covered Aqua with half his body before taking her into his arms and kissing her again. She absent-mindedly played with his hair.

Aqua sent all of her love, light, and hope for them into the kiss. Terra returned it with love and whatever happy feelings he had now. He'd been so angry before, but now with this —his— beautiful angel there in his arms, he was fine. He loved her. So it was possible for a demon and an angel to fall in love.

If possible, Terra would spend every moment he had left with Aqua. His angel, however, didn't care if the man she loved was a demon or not. He was himself, as all humans are. And besides, Terra hadn't completely lost his light yet.

Although Aqua could sense a tremendous amount of darkness inside her lover, she still felt a strong light deep within. That light, no matter how dark his heart got, would never go out.

At that moment, Aqua swore to herself that she would bring Terra's hidden light out of the very deepest darkness within him. She would take that light and brighten it up even more than it had previously been.

"I love you, Terra," she whispered as tiredness swept over her.

"I love you too, Aqua," he said as he gently kissed her forehead and fell asleep alongside her.

And so, the two lovers, an angel and a demon, slept together, hoping that the light blooming from their love would be enough to help them fight even the deepest and most powerful darkness.

**

* * *

**

**DUDE! This story was LONG! I mean… I knew it would be, but I didn't know HOW long it would get. Jeez!**

**I couldn't resist writing this. I was bored and the idea just came to me. But I liked writing it.**

**By the way, I'm now open to ideas for KH stories. If anyone has something to request, I'm open to ideas. Just no yaoi or yuri. And they'll mostly be about the protagonists. This includes: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Naminé. So, any requests for those characters, I'm open to any requests. Just stick to my little rules.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
